


opposite of i, you're the one on my mind

by snakebait



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, our flats are opposite each other and we always see each other making coffee at 3am, this is based on the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebait/pseuds/snakebait
Summary: The pretty neighbour’s lights come on suddenly and Wonshik glances up, flushing at the sight. God, when did he became such a virgin? Flushing at a grown man in a tank top, sweaty from whatever he was doing. Wonshik’s been through hell and back to admit he liked guys but this guy is making him relive every stupid thought he ever had when he was fourteen and confused.





	opposite of i, you're the one on my mind

_ leo_jungtw:  _ can you let me into the studio i can't feel my fingers and i think i dropped my key somewhere in my apartment

 

_ RAVITHECRACKKIDZ:  _ you’re so bad? i have to put on my pants wait

 

_ leo_jungtw:  _ open the fucking door

  
  


Wonshik doesn't usually sleep in his studio but he has  _ never _ in his  _ life _ slept in pants. He ends up walking through the hallway with one sock on and saluting one of his producers. She doesn't question him not wearing pants but she looks at his foot and lifts her eyebrow.

 

It’s funny to see the silhouette of Taekwoon outside and he shoves Wonshik aside when he opens the door. “I forgot my fob.”

 

Wonshik yawns before he manages, “Did you eat it?” 

 

Taekwoon aims for a very  _ dangerous _ spot when he goes to punch Wonshik. He only dodges it because he's awake enough to slap his hand away from his crotch before Taekwoon can land the jab. There’s two sets of glares, dirty from Taekwoon and warning from Wonshik.

 

Taekwoon knows where his studio is, there's no point in cleaning it either since Taekwoon knows exactly how he spends his night here: sleeping and drinking if producers join him but there's nothing laying around for Taekwoon to criticise him on.

 

They get to work once Taekwoon is warm again, wrapped in a blanket from Wonshik’s couch. Wonshik still isn't wearing pants but that doesn't matter too much. Wonshik hardly ever performs with a shirt on and Taekwoon has seen that from when they used to live together.

 

They run through tracks together before Taekwoon needs to leave to meet up with his  _ boyfriend _ . He mutters it but yelps when Wonshik pulls him by his waist and sits him in his lap, holding him close and speaking right into his ear,  _ “You have a boyfriend? _ You're old!”

 

“It’s been a few months,” Taekwoon confesses, his cheeks red. “We’re serious, I guess.”

 

Wonshik hugs him, hooking his chin over his shoulder comfortably. “What's his name? Do I know him? How did you meet him?”

 

“You're so hopeless.” Taekwoon shifts in a futile attempt to move but it doesn't work. He slumps against Wonshik, humming quietly. “His name is Hongbin. He’s a dancer and he was busking so I stopped to watch him.”

 

Wonshik makes his voice as sickeningly sweet as possible. “And you got your fairytale ending.”

 

“It’s early but I like him. He makes me laugh.” He pats Wonshik’s arms around his waist, content now. “He's a brat.”

 

“Oh, exactly your type.” Wonshik earns a pinch in return for that which is understandable. He lets him go so he can actually leave and see his boyfriend and maybe Wonshik can go back to sleep. It’s the afternoon anyways and Wonshik decides once Taekwoon leaves that he should just go to the gym and call it a day. 

 

When he comes home that night at about two, his headphones are on and his tank top sticking to his back. He wrestles with the fabric to get it off and he succeeds, spying his sink full of dishes and deciding it’d be best to do them now. It’s not like he's going to sleep any time soon.

 

It’s not the first time he’s done the dishes in only his pants and headphones. He’s almost always home at this time, making coffee to help him continue his work or wrestling with his shirt to take it off because he’d rather be caught dead than go to sleep in a shirt or pants. Taekwoon hates it when they have to sleep together because he has the tendency to cuddle in his sleep and he always wakes up with a face full of Wonshik’s chest. He supposes now they won't be doing that much since he went and got himself a boyfriend. Not that Wonshik likes sleeping with him; he's clingy.

 

Wonshik switches through his music before settling on a girl group he hasn't listened to in ages, mouthing the words as he scrubs whatever the fuck is stuck to his pot. He doesn't even remember what he cooked- Oh, it was Taekwoon’s pasta. How the fuck did he get it all stuck to the sides?

 

Wonshik likes to dance and he’s expressive, sue him. With his gloves on, he dances as much as he can while he cleans his dishes, scowling when an old coffee cup won't let go of the stain in the bottom of the mug. His hand isn't small enough to actually scrub it and his fingers aren't long enough to get to the bottom. He’ll let it soak.

 

He doesn't notice his neighbour flicking on the lights of his own kitchen and it’s only when he accidentally sprays the spoon left in his sink after he drains it that he looks up, shaking his face free of the water with a groan. It’s clean but now he’s wet. Thank god Taekwoon forced him to buy tea towels when he first moved in.

 

He sighs, wiping the water off before setting the gloves back on the window sill, meeting the eyes of his neighbour, who’s smiling into his coffee cup as Wonshik flushes. His neighbour gives him a thumbs up and Wonshik doesn't know how his brain managed to not acknowledge his neighbour for however long he’s been living here because quite frankly, he's fucking gorgeous. Even though his hair is pinned back by a headband, his skin is pretty even in the yellow of the kitchen. He's tall and his smile is as warm as his coffee in his hand.

 

Wonshik changes his music, smiling shyly at him and just waves as his neighbour raises his eyebrow, waving back to him as he leans against his countertop.

 

Wonshik puts a hand over his chest, dropping the tea towel on the countertop, suddenly shy of himself but he just shrugs, turning and going back to his bedroom before he embarrasses himself further. 

 

He sucks a breath in, cursing when he forgets to turn off his kitchen light and makes a pained face at his neighbour when he’s still there with his coffee cup, smiling and shaking his head at Wonshik’s antics. 

 

Wonshik sighs and decides it’s time for bed. He seriously hopes this is just a dream because he’s tired, his neighbour is kind of hot, and he just embarrassed himself in an attempt to clean a damn spoon.

 

There’s probably a reason Wonshik is still single. God only knows why though.

  
  


***

  
  


It happens again except Wonshik is in the middle of head banging to an English band, a lead guitar solo getting him hyped as he makes his coffee. He has to stay awake because he slept for most of the day in his studio and he hasn’t done anything. His computer is open on the countertop as he moves, clicking hard to the beat and smiling when the breakdown comes and crashes into him like a wave of nothing but good vibes.

 

He eyes his guitar in the corner of his room, debating the odds on him saying fuck it and learning a song on a guitar he hasn’t used since high school but he shakes his head, trying to focus himself by singing to the song playing in his ears. He scratches his tattoo and puffs out his cheeks as he finishes up with his coffee and sets it down on the countertop, sitting on the other side of the counter to work on his laptop.

 

He switches his music to his tracks on his laptop and sets to work. He keeps Taekwoon on speed dial even though they're mostly finished with the album and he texts his sister to invite her over to the studio for dinner sometime soon.

 

Wonshik isn't famous per se but he and Taekwoon do have a good amount of following online and in particular music scenes. They're not idols but a lot of regular buskers like their stuff and dance to it which explains how Taekwoon met Hongbin. They fit well together and Taekwoon took two years in modelling before getting serious with his music so his fans moved over from there as well. They have a label and they're steadily moving through the ranks, supporting each other as a team.

 

There's freedom in not being a strict idol. The studio Wonshik really shouldn't call home is close to him and a lot of the people working there are like him. They make music because they love it. Some are dancers and teach classes, some are vocal trainers working with trainees to build up their confidence. All of them connect to each other and the industry in one way or another, forming a solidary between all.

 

Taekwoon is Wonshik’s best friend. They know each other better than anyone and it was Taekwoon that gave Wonshik a chance in this little duo group uncreatively named LR. Their chemistry is what makes them special and it’s Wonshik that holds Taekwoon when he cries because they sell out their physical albums in a few hours. They're not famous but they like it that way, they like the little crowds they bring when they busk and just enjoy making harmonies with each other. 

 

Wonshik tilts his head at a note his ears pick up on, writing down the feeling. He thinks Taekwoon could lift his voice a little higher here, if he's being honest and he jots it down to tell him later. All and all, their title track is polished and he just needs to tweak his own solo track before moving on.

 

The pretty neighbour’s lights come on suddenly and Wonshik glances up, flushing at the sight. God, when did he became such a virgin? Flushing at a grown man in a tank top, sweaty from whatever he was doing. Wonshik’s been through hell and back to admit he liked guys but this guy is making him relive every stupid thought he ever had when he was fourteen and confused.

 

His neighbour is just filling up his drink bottle and drinking from it, calming himself down and Wonshik wouldn't be surprised if he's like Wonshik; a gym junkie who only has time at night to do his routine before booking it home to sleep. Then again, his neighbour seems to actually sleep while Wonshik stares at his laptop like it will do his job for him.

 

His neighbour leans his hands on his bench, a little out of breath but he straightens when he notices Wonshik, smiling closed mouthed and waving once. Wonshik waves back because this is some real primary school shit but it’s making Wonshik blush like a schoolgirl. He's the last person to be in a manga so why is he feeling like his nose is about to start bleeding because of how attractive this guy is?

 

It feels wrong to stare but his neighbour gets a text and Wonshik feels butterflies in his stomach from the way he smiles and covers his hand with his mouth as he laughs. It’s so playground that Wonshik puts his head in his hands, rubbing his cheeks to try and get himself to stop  _ blushing _ and looks down at his laptop, trying to refocus himself. He's working, he has an album to finish, he's not looking at his neighbour with the pretty wavy hair and bronzed skin.

 

It doesn't last long because he looks up again and his neighbour is flicking his keys around his finger, waving at Wonshik as he takes his drink bottle and turns, grabbing a duffle from the floor before flicking off his lights.

 

Wonshik blinks, looking down at his laptop and frowning. It’s three in the morning and he's barely done anything. He shakes his head, puffing out his cheeks to stretch them and stifles a yawn, keeping his thoughts on Taekwoon’s melodies and not how good his neighbour looks when his hair is curly slightly over his forehead.

 

***

 

Hakyeon shouldn't be surprised to find his neighbour still at his laptop when he wakes up at nine. 

 

He promised Hongbin he’d be in early to handle the new kids since Hongbin for the life of him cannot handle children. He likes them but he’d rather not deal with screaming nine year olds that don't listen to him because Hakyeon is the one they're screaming for.

 

Hakyeon is dressed and ready for the day but his very hot neighbour is still behind his laptop, his eyes almost hanging out of his head and his headphones still on his head. He put a robe on, a grey one that looks like something Hakyeon’s seen Hongbin wear. Actually, it’s the exact same but while it looks cute on Hongbin’s, it just makes his neighbour’s shoulders broader and does nothing to hide his tattoos.

 

He looks  _ exhausted _ and considering he hasn't moved since Hakyeon saw him at three in the morning, he hasn't slept. Hakyeon doesn't find that acceptable. He doesn't know what this guy’s job is but it can't be that important that he's losing sleep over it.

 

He doesn't know what comes over him besides instinct and the need to mother someone but he opens his window and throws his wallet at his neighbour’s window, startling him so much that he falls out of his chair. Hakyeon swears, covering his mouth in surprise but his neighbour shoots up in a flash, cracking his back and shaking his head, pulling his headphones off with lightning speed.

 

He squints at Hakyeon like he's not sure if he's really there but his eyes widen suddenly. He stumbles over and flings his window over, hanging his  _ very  _ toned arms out over the sill, scratching his fluffy black hair.

 

“Go to bed,” Hakyeon says before his neighbour can say anything. “You've been there since I got home, maybe even before I got home. That can't be good for your back.”

 

“I’m young,” his neighbour says in defence, his ears a little pink but Hakyeon won’t be stumped by his blush or by how deep his voice is. God, it must be even deeper because he’s tired. “I have to go to work soon.”

 

“What the hell were you doing all night if you have to work today?” Hakyeon says breathlessly, glancing down at his wallet. Would it be better if he just jumped through his window? No, he’s an adult. He can use the door like a grown man.

 

His neighbour scratches his head, ruffling his hair slightly. He’s cute, a little bashful despite the fact that he’s shirtless besides the robe on his shoulders right now. Hakyeon hopes none of their neighbours come home or leave because this looks really weird.

 

“I make music,” his neighbour says, stifling enough yawn. “I have to… I’m releasing stuff soon. So, I’m… Yeah.”

 

Hakyeon stares at him for a moment, his eyes wide before he just nods, snorting in surprise. The neighbour shakes his head, hanging his head as he runs his fingers through his hair and Hakyeon sighs. He holds a finger up when the neighbour looks at him, quickly grabbing his bag and keys and heading to his car that’s parked in between their flats.

 

“I’m Hakyeon, by the way,” he says as he picks up his wallet. He holds his hand out for his neighbour who shakes his hand quickly, a little taller than him since their flats are higher than the ground. But even then, he’s probably taller than Hakyeon.

 

“Wonshik,” his neighbour says and his hands are a lot softer than Hakyeon expected. They nod to each other and Hakyeon swings his keys around his finger again, heading to his car. He still has his job to do.

 

“At least sleep before you go to work,” Hakyeon says as he opens his car door. Wonshik rolls his head back on his shoulders, effectively cracking his neck and sighs at Hakyeon, his hair hanging in his eyes.

 

Hakyeon hears Wonshik say, “I’ll try my hardest,” before he swings himself into his car, starting the engine and pulling out as best as he can whilst waving at Wonshik. He’s cute but Hakyeon has a job he promised to do and if he’s late, Hongbin will never let him forget it.

 

He gets to work with two minutes to spare and texts Hongbin that he better buy him dinner this coming Friday when they’re bound to be in the studio together for a late night session.

 

Hongbin tells him  _ thank you hyung _ and that  _ i’ll buy u all the things you don’t like :) _

  
  


***

 

Hakyeon didn’t see Wonshik home last night when he came in. He’s not sure if he should be grateful because he was either sleeping or he hadn’t come home at all so Hakyeon just cleaned himself off and made a cup of tea before heading to bed.

 

In the morning, he walks into Hongbin and Taekwoon in his studio setting up the ropes for their practise. Well, setting up is an overstatement. Taekwoon is on the floor, presumably asleep and Hongbin is gripping the ring hanging from the ceiling, deadweighting himself and dragging his feet along the floor as he swings slowly. 

 

His shirt is riding up so Hakyeon slaps his stomach as he passes by, making him hiss. Hongbin does straighten and it doesn’t take long for them to get sort and start warming up. Taekwoon sits up after a while and he plays the music when he’s asked, smiling at Hongbin as his boyfriend shakes out his arms and gets ready for another run through of his choreo with Hakyeon.

 

It’s only in their short break for water and wind down that Hongbin hits him lightly with his towel, getting his attention. “Thanks for taking my class last week.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Hakyeon answers, raking his hair back. He points to Taekwoon who’s back to sleeping on the bench again. “Is he alright? He hasn’t said a word.”

 

Hongbin and Taekwoon have been dating for about three months now. As far as Hakyeon knows, it’s going pretty well for them and Hongbin likes him a little more than he’ll ever admit. Taekwoon gets his weird schedules and is fine with how long it takes for Hongbin to respond to texts sometimes. And the way Hongbin smiles before rolling his eyes answers Hakyeon’s question enough.

 

“He’s just tired for the most part. He’s been working on a lot of things all at once and he wanted to come here because his apartment is lonely.” Hongbin shrugged, glancing at the mirror. “Apparently. I think he just wanted to see what I was doing.”

 

“When he is looking, it’s mostly at your arms.” Hakyeon snorts when Hongbin shakes his head, reaching up for the ring again to swing himself slowly. “And this too,” he adds, slapping Hongbin’s stomach quickly before the younger can drop his arms and hide his abs. “Probably your ass, too.”

 

Hongbin scoffs, kicking Hakyeon’s backside as he sets down his water. Hakyeon looks at him for a minute before clicking his fingers, telling him they need to start stretching and he gets a flick in the forehead when he drops into the splits effortlessly.

 

“Not my fault you can’t do it,” Hakyeon laughs, stretching himself to drop his head to his knee. Hongbin mutters under his breath and Taekwoon decides that right now is the best time to wake up and watch them but it doesn’t last long. Hongbin ropes him over to help him stretch and torments him by seeing how far into the splits Taekwoon can drop before he tears either a muscle or his pants.

 

Hakyeon waves the two off when they decide to leave since Taekwoon is somehow still falling asleep whilst standing up and Hakyeon isn’t far behind them in leaving. Or, he thought he wouldn’t be but he ends up staying a lot later than he thought he would. He has a day off tomorrow, thank god, but he shouldn’t have stayed this late in the first place.

 

It’s one thirty by the time he leaves and he wants to rip his shirt off from the way it’s sticking to him but he shouldn’t drive home like that. He’s practised a few times shirtless but it doesn’t give the same feel. His style is smooth, sensual and flexible and without a shirt, it defeats the purpose of his expression.

 

Hakyeon’s apartment isn’t too far from work, thank God and by the time he’s home, he’s mostly cooled off. And he’s unsurprised to find Wonshik at his countertop again but what does make him laugh is the facemask on his face. His eyes are glued to his laptop screen which isn’t an unfamiliar sight but they haven’t spoken since last week when Hakyeon had to take Hongbin’s class.

 

When he flicks on his kitchen light, Wonshik looks up and immediately his eyes widen and he points at his face. Hakyeon smiles, opening his window whilst Wonshik does the same, covering his mouth as he laughs at himself.

 

“A coffee mask?” Hakyeon asks, a little more quietly than in the morning since others will be sleeping. 

 

Wonshik nods, hanging his arms out the window like he did last week. “I really like it. It reduces puffy eyes and smooths your skin.” His bangs are up in a little bun and Hakyeon finds himself smiling at it. He looks cute.

 

Hakyeon didn’t know that and he tells Wonshik so, making him smile back. His embarrassment ebbs away as he gets more comfortable. Hakyeon is going to keep that face mask in mind because he’s been looking for a new one recently. Hongbin’s skin is so perfect and Hakyeon still doesn’t know what he does to get it so.

 

They talk for a little while and once Wonshik rinses off his facemask in the sink because he doesn’t want to go, Hakyeon tells him he’s going to go to sleep.

 

“But I’ll see you tomorrow?” he says softly before he leaves and Wonshik nods, his hair moving around his face.

 

He smiles and oh, Hakyeon likes that look on him. “That’d be cool, yeah.” He laughs to himself before saying, “Same time?” and Hakyeon rolls his eyes, not bothering to hide his smile. He nods and closes his window as Wonshik does, waving to him and taking his bag to his room, flicking off the lights.

 

He doesn’t realise how tired he is until he has to wash his face but the thought of going to bed covered in sweat doesn’t sit right with him so he just hops in the shower and heads to bed immediately, trying not to think of how cute Wonshik looked with his hair up in a small bun on his head.

  
  


***

  
  


Wonshik likes facemasks. They’re fun and he’s about to do another one a few weeks after he spoke to Hakyeon about the coffee one when it hits him.

 

He’s run out of honey.

 

Wonshik doesn’t make his own facemasks often but sometimes it’s nice to just relax himself and see what should be recommended for what his skin is feeling that day. Taekwoon told him that his boyfriend uses honey based ones because it speeds up the healing of skin and he uses similar ones to Wonshik such as ones to help with puffy eyes and dark circles since he’s often working late like Wonshik.

 

Wonshik wonders if it’s too late for him to go shopping but Hakyeon’s kitchen light turns on and Wonshik is quick to grab his attention by opening his window and waving at him.

 

Hakyeon pulls out his earphone, his hair a little sweaty on his forehead. Even when he’s worn out and a little red in the face, he’s still gorgeous and it would make Wonshik mad if he wasn’t so infatuated with his neighbour. He doesn’t even know what he works as but he gets excited when the lights turn on next door and Hakyeon makes himself tea whilst smiling at Wonshik through their windows.

 

“Do you have honey?” Wonshik asks before Hakyeon can greet him and his neighbour blinks once before saying,  _ hold that thought _ and moving around in his kitchen. When he finds it, he smiles at Wonshik who’s visibly relieved and seems to have a better idea than throwing it across the space between them. Wonshik sees him move, sees him open his door but it doesn’t register in his brain until there’s a knock at his door and he’s a little too quick to open the door to Hakyeon.

 

His neighbour blinks at him before smiling, handing him the honey. Wonshik thanks him and when Hakyeon asks what he’s doing, he flushes.

 

“Making a facemask,” he admits, scratching the back of his head. “A friend recommended me something from his boyfriend so I figured I’d try it out. I haven’t made one in a while.”

 

“What are the benefits?” Hakyeon asks and it’s natural the way he steps inside Wonshik’s apartment and follows him to the kitchen so Wonshik can show him all the ingredients he got from Hongbin. 

 

“Helps promote skin healing and is good for acne, apparently. As well as smoothing the skin and probably puffy eyes. I’m not sure.” Wonshik taps his jaw when he says so, which makes Hakyeon nod to, inspecting all the ingredients.

 

“That would help me too, wouldn’t it?” Hakyeon says softly, taking the honey from Wonshik and shaking it when it starts being stubborn. It’s in a little squeezy bottle, perfect for what Wonshik is trying to do. “Because we get home at similar times.”

 

Wonshik nods, bending down to check that Hakyeon has added the correct amount to the jar. He nods again when Hakyeon asks if it’s right and in the end, he writes the ingredients and instructions down on a post it for Hakyeon once the facemask has been made and is on his face. Hakyeon admits that he makes candles and gushes about them for a while whilst Wonshik makes them tea because it’s too late for coffee. They both don’t have work tomorrow and it’s nice to finally spend time together after months of silently admiring.

 

Hakyeon has a nice laugh and Wonshik is glad he prides himself on being a funny person because he’d give anything to hear that sound all the time. The way he holds himself and covers his mouth when he laughs is even better, his eyes sparkling in the awful low light of Wonshik’s kitchenette. 

 

It’s almost morning before Hakyeon goes back home and though Wonshik is bummed about it, he ends up sleeping it off. He hasn’t nothing better today and his album can wait. He needs to sleep, anyways, like Hakyeon said.

 

When he wakes up six hours later, he hears the scooter of the mailman and yawns, picking himself up to grab his letters and bills. He knows he hasn’t paid some yet and he had better do it soon or his internet and water bill is screwed.

 

When he opens his door and almost knocks over what’s on his door step, he smiles at his stupidity and the presents left there.

 

Two mason jars full of coffee and honey sit there prettily, even with a pink stick on bow ontop of the coffee. Wonshik puts them on his kitchen windowsill so that Hakyeon knows they’re being well loved.

  
  


***

  
  


Taekwoon is asleep when Hakyeon walks in on a Wednesday afternoon, his head pillowed on Hongbin’s sweater. He’s so fucking long that Hakyeon has to put his bag on the floor instead of the benches Taekwoon is on top of and when Hakyeon frowns at Hongbin, the dancer just shrugs, adjusting the ribbons tied to his arms.

 

“Is he ever awake before twelve?” Hakyeon asks, tugging off his sweater to change into his practise shirt. They don't have a class today, just a practise with the ropes they use for solo performances. Hakyeon’s been looking into pole dancing but he’s yet to ask Hongbin to join him. He knows he’ll accept but they need a lot more to set up instead of just an idea.

 

“Nope,” Hongbin answers, pulling off his hoodie and taking his shirt from his bag. Hakyeon looks away to give him some privacy but he doesn't really think Hongbin cares. He’s in front of Hakyeon who’s known him since he was seventeen and Taekwoon, his boyfriend of almost six months who is unfortunately asleep and unable to witness what he’s doing. “Well, he's awake but he doesn't talk.”

 

Hakyeon hums, linking up the ropes and Hongbin takes his, testing the links with his weight. He deems it good enough and jumps onto it, holding on and swinging slightly. Hakyeon smiles at him, pushing him to not only stabilise him but control his swinging. “Don't hurt yourself before we even start.”

 

“We can't have that,” Hongbin laughs, climbing up the rope to the roof before he drops down, leaning back and falling into Hakyeon’s arms. 

 

Taekwoon wakes up halfway through and somehow manages to get Hongbin to sit in his lap during their break. He almost falls asleep like that and when Hakyeon asks what the hell he does for a living, Taekwoon says he’s a musician but Hongbin says he’s been voluntering a lot more recently.

 

“With orphans,” Taekwoon adds when Hakyeon frowns. That’s all he gives and it’s all Hakyeon pushes. Hongbin is content to be held by Taekwoon for a little while while they cool off, even if Hongbin is sweaty  and probably a little too hot to be held by someone right now.

 

In their second break, they decide on some food and order to their studio. Taekwoon gets a little more talkative when he’s eating and the later it gets, the more Hakyeon and Hongbin don’t want to practise. It’s not like they’re doing this routine for a specific back up dancer. It’s just something fun for them to master and then record. Hakyeon is planning to open a Youtube channel for the two of them to post their covers or whatever things they deem good enough to record.

 

“That’s how I got more popular with my friend,” Taekwoon says, his head in Hongbin’s lap since he’s finished with his dinner. “We’re a duo group. I used to be a model before I joined with him.”

 

“Thought I saw you somewhere,” Hakyeon laughs, crossing his legs and passing Hongbin the sweet chili sauce. “But a duo group? You guys must be pretty famous.”

 

“We get by,” Taekwoon answers with his eyes closed. He doesn’t offer anything more and Hongbin buries his clean hand in Taekwoon’s hair to thread through it even though Hakyeon knows for a fact that Hongbin loves that motion being done to him. Oh, what love can do.

 

It’s late, a little too late for Hakyeon to make the drive home so they decide to uber it to Hongbin’s place. Taekwoon ends up on the couch somehow since he’ll be gone by the morning so he can go to work and Hongbin handles him before crawling into bed with Hakyeon like they’ve done many times before.

 

“You seem happy,” Hakyeon muses when Hongbin settles down after kissing Taekwoon goodnight. “I never thought you’d be this disgustingly in love.”

 

Hongbin chops him in the neck, receiving one himself for good measure. “He’s cute. A little needy but it’s… It’s nice to be needed, I guess. He doesn’t mind my schedule and he’s a good cook. I like a lot of things about him.” He glares at Hakyeon when he coos and shuts him up with, “How’s your hot neighbour?”

 

Hakyeon purses his lips at him in thought, rolling onto his back so he doesn’t have to look at Hongbin’s smug stare. “He’s good. We spoke a few weeks ago and he invited me in for tea, actually.”

 

“Did you kiss him?”

 

Hakyeon scoffs, shaking his head even though he really wish he had have kissed Wonshik. “No, I did not kiss him, Lee Hongbin. Some of us don’t move as quickly as you.”

 

“You said he gets embarrassed like Taekwoon does,” Hongbin whispers, curling a little in on himself. “If he’s anything like Taekwoon, then you should kiss him.”

 

“One serious relationship and suddenly you’re an expert.”

 

“It’s not my fault I’m getting some and you’re not.”

 

Hongbin shuts up when Hakyeon flicks him in the forehead and tells him to go to sleep.

  
  


***

 

Hakyeon heads home pretty early the next morning. He slept for a little while but Taekwoon left and Hakyeon figured it would be best to let Hongbin sleep since he’d rather not experience the wrath of him when he’s wrongfully awoken. Hongbin is a morning person but he’s a shit one until he decides to get his shit together.

 

When he gets to his flat, he’s surprised to find Wonshik in the car park area. Hakyeon parks quickly and steps out, grabbing Wonshik’s attention and the relief on his face is unmistakable. He was worried and it seems that Hakyeon coming home was enough to lift it.

 

“Are you okay?” Wonshik says, walking over to him and Hakyeon blinks, closing his car door and Wonshik smiles when he nods, offering a smile to him. Why was he so worried?

 

“You didn't come home last night,” he says and Hakyeon lets out a small  _ ah _ at him, slinging his bag over his shoulder when he grabs it from the backseat. Wonshik would be leaving for work around this time and Hakyeon still wasn’t home when he got up to leave.

 

“I was with a friend,” he replies, stepping forward. Wonshik has relaxed considerably and he holds his phone in his hand like it’s a lifeline. “I would have messaged you but I don't have your number.” Hakyeon doesn’t know where that confidence came from but there’s no taking it back now.

 

Wonshik stares at him for a moment before he finally gets it and almost drops his phone in his hast to give it to Hakyeon. The dancer laughs, asking for his passcode and Wonshik types it upside down, Hakyeon’s number saved. He smiles at his phone for a moment and Hakyeon passes him, patting his shoulder.

 

“Good luck at work,” Hakyeon says and Wonshik turns so fast he almost falls over.

 

“You too! I mean- Fuck.” Wonshik clicks his fingers and start to walk backwards, narrowly avoiding walking straight into Hakyeon’s car. “I'll see you… tonight? Yes. Well, maybe. If you're awake, which now that you're home-”

 

“Text me, Wonshik,” Hakyeon laughs, shoving his hands into his jacket, where his own phone is. “Have fun and I'll talk to you soon.”

 

“Soon!” Wonshik calls but while he hopes he looks cool, he walks directly into a bin and trips over it. He just walks away and ducks his head into his chest, hiding his flaming cheeks. He’s too far to hear Hakyeon’s chuckling and maybe it’s better that way. He’s impossibly cute in a way a grown man probably shouldn’t be but Hakyeon just shakes his head and figures it’s best if he actually gets inside his house before he starts smiling like a fool in the car park.

 

Hakyeon checks his phone when he steps inside, smiling at it.

  
  


_ RAVITHECRACKKIDZ:  _ thank u for the honey i never said so but i rly appreciate it

 

_ CHA_NNNN: _ who is this?

 

_ RAVITHECRACKKIDZ:  _ ITS WONSHIK MY NAME IS RAVI FOR MY MUSIC

 

_ CHA_NNNN:  _ oh hello lol and you’re welcome ^^

  
  


***

  
  


Wonshik smiles at his phone, unable to stop himself from laughing when Hakyeon sends him random photos. He’s at work right now so he does disappear occasionally and if he’s not working, he’s practising or with someone to discuss things. But he answers Wonshik when he can and Wonshik answers him whilst he’s not doing his music.

 

“Are you listening to me?”

 

Wonshik startles at Taekwoon’s voice from the recording booth and looks at him, blinking. It’s been a while since they’ve worked together and their album is set to release in a week. They’re rerecording a harmony because Wonshik figured Taekwoon could go higher and if it works, they’ll add it and if it doesn’t, tough luck.

 

It’s been a month since Wonshik got Hakyeon’s number and sometimes he forgets that he has to pay attention to things rather than wait for Hakyeon to text him. Like right now, with Taekwoon.

 

Wonshik makes a face when Taekwoon rolls his eyes at him, repeating that he  _ can’t do it, it’s too much, I can’t reach the note.  _ He sighs and speaks into the microphone quickly.

 

“I know you can, hyung, just try it.” Wonshik’s words are soft but they’re both fed up with it and if Taekwoon doesn’t at least try, they’ll never know.

 

Taekwoon takes a sharp breath in, closing his eyes for a moment before signalling for Wonshik to roll the track again so he can finally do it. Wonshik waits with bated breath for it, closing his eyes and listening to Taekwoon sing and when he goes for the note, it’s like time stops.

 

Wonshik shoots up when Taekwoon finishes and shouts for him, stopping the recording quickly and running into the booth to hug Taekwoon because finally,  _ finally,  _ they did it and Taekwoon can put it on the track after weeks of talking about it. 

 

Wonshik’s phone goes off and he almost drops Taekwoon on his ass to grab his phone but Taekwoon isn’t bothered. He simply follows him out the booth and does what he needs to do with the track whilst Wonshik is caught up in his phone, smiling at the texts Hakyeon has sent him and the heart emojis shouldn’t make his heart speed up but it  _ does _ .

 

Wonshik checks quickly over the track and they listen to it once more through before nodding to each other. Taekwoon sends it off and it’s almost perfect timing because everything is finished and ready and Hakyeon’s most recent text reads  _ come to the studio and we can go out for dinner? _

 

“I have to go,” Wonshik blurts out, staring at Taekwoon with wide eyes. “My neighbour just asked me out. Well, to dinner. Is it a date? Or am I-”

 

“Just  _ leave _ ,” Taekwoon urges, blocking his sight of Wonshik with his hand like a child. Wonshik pinches him quickly, sticking his tongue out when he pouts at him, letting out a pitiful whine. 

 

Wonshik hates that his ears flush when Taekwoon calls,  _ good luck on your date! _

  
  


_ RAVITHECRACKKIDZ:  _ i’ll be there soon

 

_ CHA_NNNN:  _ i’ll be waiting <3

  
  


***

  
  


What Wonshik doesn’t expect when he walks into the studio is Hakyeon to be in the process of pulling on a shirt. He also doesn’t expect  _ Hongbin  _ to be there but he is and Wonshik can’t stop himself from spitting his name out in confusion and making the busker look at him with a scowl before recognising him. His eyes widen and he turns around quickly. “Wonshik! You're the neighbour?”

 

“Yeah, I’m… That's me,” he laughs, waving his hand around in embarrassment. “You know Hakyeon?”

 

“We dance together,” Hakyeon answers, pinning back his hair and throwing on his sweater. “We have for about eight years now.” He slings his bag up and points between them as he crosses the floor, resting his hand on Wonshik’s shoulder in silent greeting. He’s really warm. “But how do you know Binnie?”

 

“His boyfriend is my best friend,” Wonshik answers, shivering from his touch.

 

“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon blinks at them before smiling. “You work with Taekwoon? I thought Ravi sounded familiar but I couldn’t remember.” He smiles sheepishly, tilting his head at Wonshik. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Wonshik reassures, sheepish too. Hakyeon smiles softly at him, smoothing down the back of his hair. Wonshik shivers again. “Taekwoon and I have been friends for a while,” he says, smiling dumbly at Hongbin who squints at them, a grin playing on his lips.

 

“Well, have fun you two.” The dancer waves them off, turning around and beginning to stretch. Hakyeon pulls Wonshik from the room, his hand slipping into his without hesitance. He clearly wants to get away from Hongbin and if there’s a chance for Hongbin to tease someone, he’ll take it.

 

It’s not long before they’re settled down in a little sushi train place, a little more high class than others Wonshik has been to and they’ve both hungry so they get to it without any pleasantries. After a while, when they’ve both slowed down enough to actually talk, they simply do just that. It’s comfortable and wonderful and everything Wonshik needs.

 

It’s not long before Hakyeon slips his hand back into Wonshik’s without hesitation. It’s natural and Wonshik is surprised to see how well their hands fit together, how well they compliment each other and they decide to walk home together once they pay, chatting idly about this and that, about work and the promotions Wonshik will have to do once his album comes out.

 

“Are you excited?” Hakyeon asks softly, shifting his bag on his shoulder again. Wonshik offered to take it from him but Hakyeon refused him, holding his hand tighter in silent thanks. They haven't mentioned the hand holding and Wonshik doesn't want to in fear of ruining the atmosphere between them.

 

Wonshik nods because yes, he is. He’s happy to have a comeback with Taekwoon, to get his music out there. He’s just glad it’s finally here, that he can let others hear his music and find whatever comfort from it. He’s proud of his work and he tells Hakyeon so, flushing when Hakyeon tells him he’s proud of him, too.

 

They make it to Wonshik’s doorstep since it’s closer. It feels weird that they have to part and Hakyeon seems to sense Wonshik’s hesitation, smiling at him softly. He reaches up, making Wonshik shiver like he did in the studio and his flush gets deeper when Hakyeon kisses him on the cheek. It’s just a peck but they laugh a little at each other, close but not as close as they’d like to be. 

 

It can’t go on for much longer because there’s no way that Hakyeon doesn’t know about Wonshik’s feelings. He flirts and sends hearts and Wonshik feels like a teenager with a crush around Hakyeon, flustered and desperate to get his attention but Hakyeon gives it to him, undivided and without convincing himself. He’s beautiful and Wonshik is completely in love with his laugh. Maybe it’s too soon to admit anything but Hakyeon makes his heart sped up and stop at the same time and it makes him want to kiss him until he can’t breathe.

 

Hakyeon purses his lips slightly, suddenly embarrassed but he’s still smiling. “Thank you for tonig-” he tries but Wonshik shakes his head, looking at him with a small smile.

 

“You know,” he says, hoping Hakyeon will get what he's saying. The dancer frowns at him and Wonshik wishes he was dead. This is such a bad time to do this but if he doesn’t get it out now, he might not ever say it. “You know I like you.”

 

“Ah,” Hakyeon says, licking his lips nervously but nods. He's a step below Wonshik, giving him a small smile. “I do. Do you know it too?”

 

That catches Wonshik off guard but he wants to know. He needs to know and if Hakyeon likes him in anyway similar to the way Wonshik likes him, then he wants it. “I think you might have to spell it out for me.” It’s the first time Wonshik has ever been slightly smooth with Hakyeon but the dancer steps up to his level and presses closer.

 

“Then I will,” Hakyeon whispers and finally kisses him. He doesn't have to duck down to reach him and Hakyeon cups his face like he's something fragile, something to be taken care of and Wonshik  _ melts  _ into his grasp, his hold on Hakyeon’s wrists. He feels fragile in Hakyeon’s grasp but Hakyeon will take care of him. He knows he will somehow and his brain is froggy and filled with nothing but  _ Hakyeon. _

 

Hakyeon pulls away, kissing him once, twice before smiling at him, picking his bangs out of Wonshik’s eyes. He's pretty, which Wonshik already knew but he looks beautiful and Wonshik can't stop staring at him which also isn't new information.

 

“I should leave,” Hakyeon whispers, ducking his head and Wonshik rubs his wrists before dropping his hands to his waist. He doesn't pull him forward or push him away, just holding him there.

 

“You can,” Wonshik replies, smiling when Hakyeon rests his hands against his chest comfortably. “Or you can stay…”

 

“I should leave,” Hakyeon repeats, smiling at him. He's searching his eyes and Wonshik falls in love with how Hakyeon’s shine even in the lowest of light. “I have work in the morning. But I don't want to leave.”

 

“Do you have to?” Wonshik sounds needy but Hakyeon kisses him again, just to keep him quiet for a moment, to savour what they have right now.

 

When Hakyeon speaks, it’s against Wonshik’s lips and he sort of loves it. “I'll message you,” he says quietly. “I promise. You better go to sleep.”

 

“I will,” Wonshik whispers back, his turn to cup Hakyeon’s cheeks and kiss him softly. It’s only them in this moment, only the two of them that matter and Wonshik really doesn’t want Hakyeon to leave, even if this is all new and a little overwhelming.

 

“Goodnight,” Hakyeon says, stepping away. They hold onto each other for as long as they can but Hakyeon does let go. “Go to sleep, Kim Wonshik,” he says, pointing at him in a threat.

 

“Message me, Cha Hakyeon.”

  
  


***

 

_ CHA_NNNN _ : your album is amazing!!! Im so proud of you

 

_ RAVITHECRACKKIDZ:  _ can’t believe ur neighbour is famous lmao

 

_ CHA_NNNN:  _ boyfriend*

 

_ RAVITHECRACKKIDZ:  _ then get over here and prove it

  
  


“I have work tomorrow,” Wonshik says when Hakyeon knocks on his door four days after his album is released. You know, like a smart ass.

 

“Tell them you’re fucking busy,” Hakyeon says, circling his arms around Wonshik’s neck and pulling him in close for a kiss that turns a little too dirty to be done in Wonshik’s living room with the door wide open. Hakyeon draws away only to kick the door shut and kiss Wonshik again, his hands in his hair and when they pull away, Wonshik’s hands on Hakyeon’s hips like they belong there, Hakyeon smiles.

 

“Can I buy you dinner?” Hakyeon breathes and Wonshik kisses him again with a smile, letting Hakyeon jump onto him and wrap his legs around his waist. It’s cliche, it’s cheesy and romantic and a little too sappy but it’s comfortable and everything Wonshik needs.

 

Hakyeon is everything he needs and he’s damn glad for his shit sleeping schedule because now, instead of staying up past three to wait for his neighbour to come home while he works on his tracks, he falls asleep with Hakyeon in his arms, in his bed or in Hakyeon’s and when he’s especially tired, it’s Hakyeon who’s underneath his head, his fingers in his hair and lulling him to sleep. If it wasn’t for Wonshik’s stupid face mask obsession, they might never have spoken more than Hakyeon telling him to go to bed so he’s got to be grateful to Hongbin for bullying him for his mediocre skincare routine.

 

When it’s all said and done and they’re both sweaty from something else besides dancing and the gym, Wonshik lets Hakyeon kiss him until his lips are red and puffy and all he can taste is Hakyeon’s cherry lip balm. When Hakyeon lies his head on Wonshik’s chest, shivering when Wonshik’s hand runs up his bare spine, it feels like coming home. It feels like it’s where he’s meant to be, as fairytale as that may be.

 

“You’re thinking too much,” Hakyeon mumbles, sounding halfway to dreaming already. 

 

Wonshik drops a kiss on his head and closes his eyes. He doesn’t have to worry when he’s with Hakyeon and now that he’s finally got him, he relaxes in the warmth of his old flat with his neighbour-turned-boyfriend in his arms, content and happy.

  
  


***

 

_ RAVITHECRACKKIDZ:  _ you look hot in ur dance cover

 

_ CHA_NNNN:  _ i have a boyfriend

  
  
_ RAVITHECRACKKIDZ:  _ but i love you cha hakyeon

  
_CHA_NNNN:_ then get over here and prove it kim wonshik

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! feedback is always welcomed and pls tell me if u enjoyed!!


End file.
